Let The Thunder Roll
by Striker1197
Summary: Alice, a new trainer in the region of Sinnoh, must travel through hard ships in order to find herself, become a champion, and find her lost sister, Elicia. But a dark storm of evil looms in the Sinnoh region, waiting to break the sky with rain and lightning. Can Alice muster the strength to face the storm? Or fall victim to the storm's mighty roar of thunder?
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Before starting this, let me tell everyone a few things. First, this is my first fanfiction/story I've ever written, so if there are mistakes, please let me know. Feel free to review and favorite so i know you support this series. I might post more content as the month goes on. And as always, thank you for reading! -Striker


	2. Chapter 1: A Celebration Gone Sour

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" My name is Alice Heart, a 13 year old girl with long, blond hair and dark blue eyes. I live in the Sinnoh region, in a small 2 story house located in Twinleaf Town with my mother, my father, and my older sister, Elicia. My sister and I love Pokemon, Elicia loves electric type Pokemon the most while I share a different love for all types of Pokemon, from the strongest to the smallest ones. The problem with this is...well you'll find out./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I woke up from my slumber, laying on my bed under a blanket with many pokeball designs on top of it. I blinked and looked up, cringing from the sunlight hitting my eyes from the window above. I slugged out of my bed and stumbled over to my large mirror hung onto my bathroom door. I had a drowsy expression, my hair going everywhere. Blue pjs covered with several silhouettes of pokemon covered my skin. I picked up my blue poke gear from the nearby desk, turning it on. "Welcome!" It said with a bright white screen that made me blink and cringe. I averted my eyes for a second and looked back, reading the menu screen, "9:04 A.M. Thursday, August 22." div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" Right at that moment, all feeling of drowsiness left my body, replaced with excited energy. I jumped with excitement, the tired reflection in the mirror now replaced with an active, positive version of it. Today was my 13th birthday, the most important of them all! Why? Where I lived, when children turned 13, they are granted a pokemon and allowed to have a journey through the Sinnoh region and possibly farther to other regions. The day has finally come, I thought to myself as I opened my door.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" I ran downstairs, yelling "Today is the day," over and over as I bolted to the living room. Sadly, I was too excited that I forgot and was quickly reminded of my parents. My mother looked at me in a way that she thought I was an abomination. Her voice rang to my ears, reminding me of something dark, "what are you all excited for?" She asked me with a dark frown. I was too happy to notice this however. "I'm gonna get a pokemon today," I said with excitement in my voice, a smile on my face. I caught a glimpse of my father sitting across the room in a chair, his eyes full of suprise, pride, and... Sadness? I couldn't tell, but as soon as I looked back at my mother, I was met by a hand that was swung hard, hitting me across my face with a loud smack. "No you are not young lady! You are not going near any such abominations, do I make myself clear?!" She screamed in my ear. The air around me felt like ice, the pain from her hand soaring in my cheek, blackening my excitement. I felt warm tears leak from my eyes and fall into my cheeks, then my pajama shirt. I started crying and sprinted back up the stairs and slammed my door shut, locking the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and collapsed into my pillows. "It is not fair!" I screamed, muffling my weeping with a pillow.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"My father loves pokemon, even becoming a trainer and finding my mom on his journey. My mother, however, span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"was completely against pokemon, ever since she and Elicia were caught in an accident.span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"*Flashback*div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" My mother drove down a road heading to Jubilife City, carrying groceries in the back of her black jeep from the department store in Veilstone City. Elicia, a young 7 month old baby sitting in her car seat next to her, silently sleeping. She looked at her daughter and smiles. She watched Elicia for too long, as she looked back at the road and almost hit a Pachirisu, casually strolling through the road. She sighed in relief and noticed she turned into a back road. As soon as the trees clear, my mother noticed it was too quiet outside. She stopped the car and just as she pulled the key out of the starting module, a horde of tauros appeared out of what seemed thin air and rammed the car with both my mother and sister inside. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" The next thing my mother knew she was in a hospital bed, her husband sitting beside her. "Thank Arceus your awake Claire," he sighed in relief. "What...happened," my mother asked in a raspy version of her voice. "The crash caused you a broken left arm and a fractured rib cage...bruises all over your body and blood covering your clothes." He said, trying not to cry. "Where is my baby?" My mother asked him with great concern. My father looked down, "Louis...is she dead?" She asked with sorrow draining her voice. Just then, Nurse Joy walked inside, holding a perfect conditioned Elicia in her arms, sucking milk from a bottle. "Oh your awake Mrs. Heart. Your child was miraculously unharmed, no cuts not bleeding." Just then, something snapped inside. Elicia senses her mother' anger and started to cry. My mother was immediately off the bed and grabbed her from Joy's arms. She yelled and screamed at the child, repeating over and over that she should have been hurt, not her. As I was born a year later, my sister and mother never talked to one another, nor did they care about each other. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"*flashback end*div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" From that point on, mother refused us to interact with anything relating to Pokemon at all, but she must have forgotten to block pokemon websites on our computers, where our love for them was born. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" My sister, Elicia, disappeared 2 years ago one night. The power went out and I was scared of the dark still, so I walked to my sister's room for some batteries to power my flashlight. When I opened the door however, she was gone, the room lit up from my dying flashlight, shining on the half destroyed room as if Elicia left in a hurry. My mom cheered as if a huge burden was off her shoulders, saying it was best she was gone. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;" But I know she is alive, somewhere, and I will find her, no matter if my mom stops me or not. I promise you Elicia, I will find you, I said to myself as I cried into the pillows.span/div 


	3. Chapter 2: The Best Gift Ever

Chapter 2

After what seemed like hours flu by while crying, I heard a knock at the door. I stared at it, trying not to be loud. Please don't let it be mom, anything but her. My father's voice came softly through the door, "Alice, please open up dear, I won't hurt you," I heard him say. I stumbled over to my door and unlocked it easily, gently opening the door.

My father was tall, wearing a long sleeved shirt with gray slacks. His dark blue eyes shined with pride and his light brown hair was brushed and straight as always. His smile showed he was in some excited mood. I could tell he was hiding something behind his back. "What is it?" I gently asked, trying not to sob. My father looked at me and showed me what he was hiding, A blue and white backpack that looked full. Is this real, if it is, please don't be a trick or worse. My eyes glowed with hope, "is...that for..." My voice said quietly. "Yes, for you. Happy birthday Alice," he said with a tone that yelled with pride and joy, setting the bag down.

Oh Arceus this is real! I jumped at my father in a hug that would make an ursaring cower in fear. The sadness covering my heart inside me vanished, that sad energy changed into excitement once more. "I love you dad," I screamed with joy. He hugged my back, "I love you too Alice. Why don't you take a look inside?" He asked, smiling.

I let go of him and opened my new backpack. Inside was 5 potions, pockets for organization built in, a berry guide booklet, a guide to being a trainer booklet, a new trainer outfit including a dark blue and white jacket, navy blue sweat pants with white strips down the sides, and a poke belt, a device that held 6 pokeballs for the party, which only holds 6 pokemon. This is happening, I will be a trainer! I looked at my father with excitement in my eyes. "Your the best dad ever," I said with glee, jumping up and down like a Buneary. "You're welcome, it's kind of a tradition in my family to let children go on their own journeys like my parents have done to me." My father said, his pride growing inside. "You remind me of myself at your age when my parents sent me off years ago." I looked at him with suprise, getting curious. "You have pokemon?" I asked with doubt in my voice. "Yes I do, your uncle is taking care of them along with his wife in Solaceon Town." I wondered how strong of a trainer he was back then. He must have been champion at least once I bet. I would have to look it up later.

"Oh and there is one more gift," my father said, pulling more of my curiosity. I knew it couldn't be a pokemon because he could not have one near the house. "What is it?" I asked, my heart pounding against my chest in anticipation. "I received a call from Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town, he asked for your assistance in a project and has asked me to inform you to meet him at Lake Verity." My father smiled in what seemed to be a large pride inside of him. The great Professor Rowan wants MY help? This is way too good to be true!

I jumped with glee and picked up my new bag and ran inside my room, "sorry dad gotta get ready!" I yelled with excitement and shut the door. I heard my dad chuckle and walk downstairs. I walked over to my bathroom door and opened it, setting my bag down to keep the door open. I walked into the shiny white bathroom and stripped down to my birthday suit. I turned the water on in the shower and went in, the warm water immediately cascaded down my body, warming my being up. I sighed in relief and bathed in the warm for a minute or two, then processed to wash my body with soap. After washing all the soap away I shampooed my long hair, practically fluffing it with the pink colored substance. I washed the shampoo out and turned off the water.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a purple towel hanging on the rack next to the shower, drying my wet body with it. I made sure to get my back and behind my legs so I would be completely dry. After that I rolled the towel back onto the rack and reached into the cabinet under the sink, grabbing a hair dryer. I plugged it in and looked into the mirror, turning the machine on and started drying my hair. I was finally going to meet pokemon, the dream I have wanted to come true since I was little. I wonder how it will go, and will it change me?

I wondered this as my hair became completely dry, flowing all over the top of my body like a blooming flower. I grabbed my comb off the sink and combed my hair, making sure it was completely straight and on my back. I ran my fingers through my soft hair as I continued, trying not to laugh from how soft it really felt.

I set my comb down when I finished and went over to my dresser beside my bed, grabbing a clean set of underclothing and sliding them on. Then I walked to my new bag and pulled out my new outfit and slide on the sweat pants first. I set the rest down on my bed and I got my head through the black pokeball t-shirt. I had to wrestle the shirt to get my arms through, then the same to get the shirt over my small, developing chest. As I got the shirt all the way on, I slid my arms through the jacket's sleeves and walked over to the mirror, staring at my new reflection. I saw myself, a blond teenager that was going to start her journey through Sinnoh. I'm ready for this, I know I am.

I smiled and grabbed a fresh pair of socks from my dresser, sliding them onto my bare feet. I walked over to the door and slid into my blue and white shoes. Yes, my favorite colors are blue, white, and black. Deal with it.

I tied my shoes and grabbed my poke-gear from my desk and set it down in the pocket labeled "Key Items" and got the back over my shoulder. It had one strap that went over my shoulder, letting the bag rest at my side. I thought about wearing a hat when I spotted my black beanie sitting on my dresser. I grabbed it and put it on, making sure it didn't mess my hair up. I walked over to the mirror and smiled. Perfect, now I was ready to go.

I walked out my door and down the stairs to the living room, the front door was connected through the kitchen and living room. As I walked into the living room, I felt my dad's gaze upon me. I heard a whistle and looked over, smiling at my dad. "You look great honey." He said with a smile that brighten with pride. "Thank you, I've been waiting for this for so long now," I said, trying not to blush. My father got up from the chair and wrapped me into a hug, probably the first one he has ever given me for a long time, knowing this could be the last one for a while. "Now Alice, be careful and don't get hurt. If you do, go the pokemon center, I heard they have a hospital built in now." I nodded and took in the scent he carried, the fresh smell of coffee and blueberry flavored cologne filled my nostrils. I looked at him, "I will dad, I'll try to contact you when I can. What about mo-," he interrupted me by putting a finger to my lips. "I know you hate your mom and I miss my pokemon, so I am going to divorce her and live in Eterna City with my sister. Do you remember her?" He asked me. My aunt was Gardenia, the gym leader of Eterna City. I never meet her but I heard stories about her from my dad in the form of bedtime stories when my mother was late from work. "Yeah I do, so I'll see you when I go there for a badge?" I asked innocently. "Yep, I can't wait to see you then. Good luck Alice." He smiled, letting me go. I nodded and walked over to the front door through the kitchen.

This is it, the very start of my journey through the world of pokemon is about to begin! I couldn't have been more ready than now! I opened the door and walked off the front porch and looked at my house one last time. I would not miss this place, nor will I miss my mom. I'm going to find Elicia and find out what it means to be a trainer, and maybe find myself in the process.

Sorry for the length but wow what a start huh? There is more on the way, I'm trying to upload a chapter every day. I might upload another story if I have time. And as always, thanks for reading! ~Striker


	4. Chapter 3: Reckless Rewardings

I'm sorry everyone! I got busy on the weekend and today is my birthday so I kinda have plans next weekend too. I don't think I'm going to post anything on the weekend but I'll try if I can. Since I missed a few days this one will be extra long! Thank you for reading! Much thanks~Striker

I let my memories spread away from my mind, looking away from my home, knowing I had more things to focus on. A cold breeze swept through the trees and around me from the nearby lakefront as if welcoming me into the world. I smiled and began walking. I thought of visiting my childhood friend, Tyler, who lived next door to me. We always talked about pokemon and how we wanted to have one so badly. When my mom found out about me and Tyler she instantly banned us to talk to each other at all, but she doesn't govern me now.

I walked over to Tyler's house, which did not have a porch like mine did. Other than that it's virtually the same house. There's one more thing I forgot to mention about Tyler though. Right as I attempted to knock the door flu open faster than I could process, I hit the ground with a loud thud, my bag hitting the ground beside me. "What was that about?!" I heard Tyler's voice yell as he appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Alice!" He said cheery as ever. "Hi.." I said with a groan, rubbing the back of my head. "Hey! I'm going to see Professor Rowan! You should come, too! And quickly!" I stood up and brushed the dirt off me and watched him run off. He stopped in his tracks and ran back to me, "Oh jeez! Forgot something!" He said in a hurry, running back inside.

Yeah, Tyler is an energy maniac. He has always been so hyper ever since he was little, at least that is what his mom told me a while back. He has wild blond hair and loves wearing a green scarf. His drive to meet Pokemon though, that's a different story. His idol is Cynthia, the champion of the Sinnoh region. He kept telling me he will be champion one day, not if I got to it first I would always say back. We knew we were going to be rivals from when we first became friends.

I sighed to myself, he always was like that, rushing everywhere he went. I walked inside his house and shut the door behind me, hearing movement in the kitchen across the room. Tyler's mom walked into the living room, having dark circles around her eyes. I guess she was cleaning or gardening, whatever it was made her look like she was going to pass out. "Oh, hi Alice! Are you looking for Tyler?" She asked politely. "Hi Mrs. Barry, yes I am," I said, trying to match her tone. "He ran upstairs, he probably forgot something," she sighed "that boy has so much energy, I have no idea who he takes after." She said, getting lost in her thoughts. I nod in agreement and thank her, walking upstairs to Tyler's room. I heard Tyler's voice from across the room as I climbed to the top of the stairs, "...I'd better take my Bag and Journal, too..." He looked over and saw me at the stairs, "oh, hey Alice! I'll be waiting on the road! It's a $10 million fine if you're late!" He said excitedly. I barely had time to move as he bolted past me and down the stairs. I heard the door open and shut with such speed I couldn't believe it ever opened at all.

Just how much energy does that boy have? He could probably outrun a Rapidash for Arceus's sake. I sighed again and walked down the stairs and out the door, gently shutting it behind me. I took in the smell of the lake along with the forest aroma as the scents swam together around me. I smiled and walked to route 201, my journey has finally begun.

Barry had his arms crossed and tapping his foot while he waited for me. I could tell he was impatient as always. He heard me step into route 201 and turned to me, "too slow!" He yelled and ran up to me. "Finally! Let's get moving to Prof. Rowan's lab." He said, excitement bursting in his voice. "Alright let's go!" I agreed, heading towards the grass. Tyler followed me to the grass and almost stepped in until I pulled him back. "Tyler we can't go into the grass, we're going to be attacked." I warned him. "Why not? No problem! It doesn't matter that we don't have Pokemon, I promise! Now listen, you know how wild Pokemon jump out at you when you go into tall grass?" He asked all in two breaths. I sighed heavily and nodded, slapping my forehead with my palm. "So, what you do is, you scoot over to the next patch of grass before any wild pokemon can appear! If we just keep dashing, we can get to Sandgem Town without running into wild pokemon!" Tyler said with a confident smile. I'll hand it to Tyler, he knows how to think smart on his feet, even though you barely have time to even get a glimpse of them before he runs off. I nodded, "nice idea, let's try it!" Excitement screaming inside me. "Ok, stick with me!" He scooted back a few feet, "ok, here we go! On your marks..." He started running towards the grass.

"HOLD IT!" A loud voice boomed across the route. We turned to see the man we were going to meet, Professor Rowan, walk towards us from the lake entrance. "You two don't seem to have any Pokemon between you?" He asked us, looking at us with complete seriousness. Tyler and I shook our heads in shame. "Then what is the meaning of going into the tall grass?!" He yelled with a loud echo that probably scared away all the Pokemon in the area. Tyler and I were silent, along with the professor for what seemed to be forever. Tyler turned to me and whispered, "Alice, this old guy...it's Professor Rowan isn't it? What's he doing here...?" I shrugged, unsure as well. He turned around and went forward a few feet, talking to himself and glancing back at us. What was he thinking, is he going to take us back to Twinleaf? "...is it right for me to put them on that path...?" I heard him say to himself. The path...what did he mean?

He walked back over to us, his aura of seriousness swallowed us, "tell me, do you love Pokemon truly?" He asked us. "Absolutely!" I answered cheerfully. "Me too! I love Pokemon!" Tyler cheerfully cried along with me. "I'll ask again," he said, testing us. I know I love Pokemon, deep down I will always love them. "We'll answer a hundred times over, we love Pokemon!" Out voices pitched together, our combined voiced echoed around the area. The professor looked at us, "yet you would run into the grass recklessly with no regard to your life?" He asked us, seriousness returning. "...um...well, I..." Tyler went silent for a few seconds. "Well, forget about me then, but give a Pokemon to my friend here!" I looked at him in surprise. What did he mean? He deserved a Pokemon just as much as I do. "I mean, it was me who tried to go into the tall grass..." The professor stared at him, the same surprise as I had. "How noble of you...very well! I will entrust you two with Pokemon!"

The look that we had on our faces was both of surprise and relief. "I apologize for putting you two through that exercise. However! You must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves again." He said, the same seriousness as before. "We promise!" We both cried. "Now then...where..." He looked around and then back at the lake. "Andrew!" He ran towards the lake. "Professor wait!" He ran after him.

I slapped my forehead again. This start to my journey did not seem as great as I hoped it to be. I started to run after them but I heard a rustle in the bushes next to me, then a painful cry of a Pokemon. I stopped in my tracks, hearing the pokemon, then looked at the lake. I looked at the bushes and ran for them. The professor can wait, a pokemon needs help and I will help it no matter what, and nothing will stop me.


	5. Chapter 4: An Old Friend

I bursted into the bushes, immediately seeing two Starly attacking a small white bundle of fur curled up on the ground. They seemed to be bullying the poor thing, making some sort of laughing noise. I felt a weird feeling go through my head, wanting to protect and comfort the poor Pokemon, and that's is what I will do!

I grabbed a broken branch off the ground and lunged at the two bird Pokemon, swinging the stick at them. The Starly cried in surprise and quickly flu away, fear taking over their minds. Good riddance, now, I hope this Pokemon is ok, I thought to myself. I bent down and looked at the Pokemon, noticing wounds around it's back. It slowly unfolded, poking it's small head out at me, tears of pain rolling down it's small face. "E...eev...ee?" It gently cried, upset and in pain. My eyes grew wide, flashbacks immediately flu into my mind.

*flashback*

"Mom I'm gonna go play in the snow!" My 12 year old voice ringed as I slid on my snow pants, jacket, and boots. "Ok but be careful!" My mom yelled across the house. I ran outside and ran across the yard, trying not to get caught in the snow. I stop suddenly and hear a small young voice from the forest, "Eevee!" I saw a small white furry Pokemon at the entrance to the forest, seeming to smile at me. It ran into the forest, "hey wait!" I yelled and ran after the Eevee.

I forgotten how long I ran after the Pokemon, but we eventually stopped at a clearing in between the trees. I walked out into the clearing, "hello...?" I suddenly felt a small pushing object at my leg. I looked down and saw the Eevee at my feet, it's eyes sparkling with playfulness. "Eevee!" It said with happiness, jumping into my arms, loving the warmth I gave off. I giggled and cuddled the bundle of fur to my chest, warming it up. "May I call you Selena little one?" I asked sweetly. The Eevee looked at me with some confusion, "Eevee?" It asked with an adorable feminine voice. "It means the moon, do you like the moon?" I asked with a warm smile. The Eevee nodded, immediately loving the name I gave it, "Eevee!" She cried with new excitement. "Then your name will be Selena!" Selena cheered in happiness.

I suddenly remembered my mom and frowned, sadness creeped into my eyes. "Eev?" Selena looked at me with concern and gently licked my hand. "Sorry it's just...my mom doesn't allow me to have Pokemon..." I said sadly, trying not to cry. Selena looked at me and started to cry. "No don't cry! I promise when I go on a journey, I'll find you again ok?" Selena nodded and jumped out of my arms, playing with me for the rest of the day.

*flashback end*

"Selena...it's you..." I said quietly, tears of sadness and happiness filled my eyes. Selena stared into my eyes and stood up, gently jumping into my arms. "Eevee..." She said with a groan, trying not to move too much. "Shhh it's ok, i'll help you." I said, feeling like a mother protecting her child.

I ran out of the woods and onto the road and route 201. I started for the lakefront. I saw the professor, a boy who must be Andrew, and Tyler with a green and brown Pokemon at his feet, looking at him.

"Professor Rowan!" I screamed, trying to get to them. He instantly turned and saw the injured Selena in my arms. He said something to Andrew and the boy grabbed a blue and white bottle-like object from a brief case on the ground, handing it to the old professor. I stop in front of Rowan, "Ok, hold Eevee still," he looked at me, then at Selena, "this is going to sting a little," he said to Selena. She nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the stinging. Rowan starts to spray some sort of liquid on Selena's wounds, causing her to toss and turn with pain. After a few seconds, Selena looked up at me, feeling health again.

She jumped out of my arms and started running around my legs in a circle happily. "This Eevee seems to like you a lot!" Rowan said with certainly. "Yeah she does, we've been friends for a while." I said, being certain myself, smiling with satisfaction. "This is most intriguing. Very well! Come to my lab in Sandgem Town up the road, I have a gift for you both." He ordered Andrew to pick up the briefcase, and started walking away. I swore I heard Andrew mumbling something as he picked up the bag, but the next event felt like lightning going down my spine, causing a long rivalry in the future. Andrew walked right past me, locking eyes with me. I felt a burning rage through his gaze, as if he was angry at everything in life. I also saw a hatred for the professor, which confused me a bit. Don't judge me I can read eyes well.

Andrew walked away, holding the briefcase and silently talking to himself. Tyler walked up to me and looked at Selena, "wow you got a Pokemon!" He bent down onto his legs and looked at her. Selena surprised us both when she ran behind me and hid behind them. "She's shy towards others, sorry Tyler." I giggled and picked Selena up. "It's fine, i have a question though." He said, confidence in his eyes. I felt inside that I knew what he was going to ask. "Wanna battle?" He asked, clenching his pokeball. "Selena, are you up for it?" She nodded and jumped out of my arms and onto the ground, a cloud of dust flying away from where her paws hit. "I've always wanted to say this! Alice! I challenge you to a battle!" Barry said. This is going to be fun, my first battle!


	6. Chapter 5: Brewing Storm

Tyler and I backed up a few feet, allowing our Pokemon to have room to fight. "Turtwig let's go!" Tyler called out, the green and brown Pokemon ran in front of him, standing strong. Turtwig looked like a green turtle with a brown shell and a sprout on its head. It cried out to sound a battle cry. "Selena let's do this!" Selena got into a pounce-like stance with her tail in the air and her ears folded back, ready to strike.

"You may go first Alice!" Tyler yelled in an excited manner. What a gentleman, it'll be his downfall. I looked at Selena and the name of a move instantly popped into my head, "Selena, tackle!" Selena growled and charged, slamming into Turtwig, hitting it with her head. Turtwig slid back a bit, but was able to return to its position. The white coated Eevee ran back to me, turning around to face her opponent. "Turtwig use withdraw!" With what? I saw the Turtwig duck it's head and legs into it's shell, landing with a plop on the ground. A strange orange light covered Turtwig for a second, then disappeared. Did that move raise a stat, or was he planning something? "Selena, tackle again!" Selena charged at Turtwig again, connecting the blow, sending the Turtwig skidding to Tyler's feet. "Come on Turtwig we aren't done yet!" The shell Pokemon stayed in its shell. "You have to attack to win Tyler." I said bluntly, laughing a little. "Tackle now!" Tyler yelled, the Turtwig responded and immediately came out of it's shell and charged. "Selena move out of the way!" Selena barely dodged the attack, landing on her side. Turtwig ran back to Tyler, waiting for it's next command. I won't lose this! "Selena, get up!" Selena jumped to her paws, letting out a battle cry. "Tackle go!" Selena charged, speeding up her move, hitting Turtwig right on it's head. The Turtwig cried in pain and flu behind Tyler, landing flat on it's shell, out of energy.

"Turtwig come back!" Tyler held out a pokeball and Turtwig was surrounded in a red light, which disappeared into the ball. So that's how pokeballs worked, go figure. "Darn it darn it darn it!" He stomped his feet. Blue sparkles surrounded Selena for a second and disappeared. She jumped in the air, celebrating, "Eevee!" Selena cried with glee as she jumped into my arms "you were amazing Selena, good job." I congratulated her, causing her to lick my hand. I smiled brightly "I wanted to win not lose!" He handed me 500 poke dollars for winning. At this rate I'll be able to stock up on items easily!

"Whew, let's go home, I'm beat and Turtwig needs rest too! See ya Alice!" He ran off towards his house, kicking up dust at us. Selena shook her head, getting dust off her. "Sorry Selena, Tyler is always that hyper." She nodded, knowing what I meant. "We should go home too...I hope my mom isn't back."

I walked into Twinleaf Town, holding Selena in my arms. Before I knew it, I was at the front door of my house. I heard yelling from inside, recognizing the voices of my mom and dad. I placed Selena on the ground, "Selena, stay here and be ready to run ok? I have to do something quick." She nodded, trusting my words. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

I closed the door as quietly as I could. Mom must have came home and found out I was gone. This won't go well if I'm spotted by her. I looked around and saw my mom and dad yelling at eachother in the kitchen. "...Your the worst husband to ever walk this earth!" My mother's voice yelled as I approached the stairs quietly. "It isn't my fault or our kids' fault you hate pokemon! You can't put that on me!" My father's voice boomed across the house as I gently went up the first steps. "Yeah, well it was your fault for not restricting them away from pokemon in general!" "Enough about the kids! I hate you Claire! You don't love me!" "And how do you know Louis?!" I tried ignoring them as best as I could and made it up the stairs. "I've seen you with the gym leader in Sunnyshore City, whatever his name is! He always comes in this house like he owns the place!" "Where did you get that information Louis?!" "Alice." I heard my mom curse a lot. Jeez, she has a vocabulary that's for sure. I silently walked into my room and looked around, seeing a box placed on my bed. I walked over and read a small note on the top of the box, "I know you will come back after an hour, I hope you know what your doing sneaking inside. I was your age too you know. I got you these running shoes, they'll help you I know it! ~Love, Dad." My father is the best dad ever I swear. I opened the box to find a potion and a pair of running shoes that looked exactly like the ones I was wearing. They must be a custom order. To think my dad loved me this much and knew me this well that I would come back. I quickly changed shoes, sliding the running ones on. My feet immediately felt more comfort and lightweight, as if energized by electricity. I might be able to keep up with Tyler with these on.

Now to get out without making noise. I held the potion in my hand and went through my door and slowly walked downstairs. As I got to the bottom I heard my mother complaining about how I wasn't the perfect daughter and should have never been born. Well you gave birth to me anyways, it's too late to take that back, and no one is perfect, so leave me out of this. As soon as I stepped towards the door my mom stomped into the living room, spotting me immediately. My dad followed her from the kitchen and saw me, a streak of horror covered his face. "You!" My mother charged at me. "Alice run!" I heard my dad scream.

Now I'm not gonna complain, but this is just the perfect moment for these new shoes. I bursted through the front door and Selena immediately jumped into my arms, not questioning anything. I quickly slammed the door and sprayed Selena with the potion, healing her immediately. She didn't complain at all, Selena probably understood the situation at hand, erm, paw. I heard my mother tackle the door and I bolted, heading for route 201. I did not look back, not for a second, and ran through the grass. No wild Pokemon attacked me, what luck. I stopped to catch my breath when I heard footsteps right beside me. Before I knew what was going on, I bolted as if my life depended on it. "Um...ok then! Bye!" A friendly male voice yelled out. Whoever it was, i didn't care. I just hope dad made it out without getting torn apart by my mom. She can't stop me now, she never will. I choose my own path to walk, and she will have to deal with it.


	7. Chapter 6: The Worst is Yet To Come

Hello readers! I must heavily apologize for not posting a story last Thursday and Friday, I promise I'll make up for it! The reviews I've gotten have inspired me further to write and reviews tell me that you all enjoy reading my story, hopefully stories in the future. Thank you all so much for reading and I'll shut up to let you read lol.

Many thanks ~Striker

I felt a strong wind pushing me further toward the direction I was running, Selena huddled into a ball in my arms. My mom will never hurt Selena, she can hurt me all she wants, she will not touch my friend. The next thing I knew it was nightfall and we stepped into Sandgem Town. I slowly came to a stop in front of a building with a red roof, a white pokeball design above the glass door. As my feet finally stopped, I felt the effects of that dead sprint from Twinleaf had gotten to my body. Drowsiness drained my energy, hunger encouraged my stomach to roar like a Rhyhorn, and my legs felt like jelly. A few seconds later before I knew what was happening, I was on the ground, between the glass doors of the center. I couldn't see anything, all I saw were dully colored blurs. Darkness covered my vision and I blacked out.

My eyes opened, panically scanning my surroundings. From what I could see, I was on a mountain top, surrounded by what seemed to be old ruins of a temple. Suddenly a black cloud appeared in front of me, bulging, growing gradually in size. I willed my body to move, but it wouldn't budge, making no movement. I felt paralyzed as a gray and gold creature crawled out of the growing black cloud, what seemed to be tentacles with blood red spikes on the ends flowed out of it's back. The creature let out a cry, causing my blood to run cold, feeling a cold sensation running up my spine. I let out a scream of terror as the dark creature charged and flu at me.

My eyes opened again, I was still screaming bloody murder as I flu up. I felt hands gently push my body back down into the bed, pressing a palm to my forehead. "Shh, it was all a bad dream dear, it's over now." A gentle female voice whispered. My head turned to the source of the voice. I saw a tall woman with long pink hair twisted into two pony tails, flowing out from the hat with a red plus sign in the middle of the cloth around her head. She wore a pink dress with a white apron over it, her hands gently pressed to the middle of my chest and head, as if analyzing something. A dream? A dark nightmare? But how if it felt so real.

The woman removed her hands and locked her pink colored eyes with my navy blue eyes. The smile she had on her face somehow relaxed me, sending a comforting feeling down my body. "See? It's ok now, your safe." The woman said in the same gentle voice. "Who are you? Where am I?" My voice finally woke up, groaning. "I am Nurse Joy, and this is Chansey." The big pink pokemon next to her cried her name, wearing a similar hat as Nurse Joy. "Your at the Pokemon Center child."

Pokemon center...oh yeah! The place where trainers go to heal their Pokemon and rest on their journey, I remember now! "What happened...my head hurts." I stated, groaning again, trying to lean up. Nurse Joy gently pressed me down again and shook her head, "don't move too much, it will make your recovery longer. You were standing at the entrance when a woman fisted the back of your head, causing you to fall to the ground. She then started, or somewhat attempted, to wipe you with a stick, but a man tackled her off of your body." She said, sadness growing in her voice. "He yelled at us to treat you and your Eevee and get you two inside quickly." I started to work out who they could have been. The woman was definitely my mom, but who was the man? "The man who saved you is in the waiting room, along with your fully healed eevee, so don't worry ok?" She said with so much concern in her voice. I slowly nodded, "how long will I be here?" I asked, trying not to move again. "About a few hours at best, also a boy about your age is in the waiting room as well. He seems to know of your condition before he leaves." Nurse Joy said with a smile that calmed my mind. Tyler is here too? Jeez, I caused a crowd it seemed. The only thing I have to see right now is Selena, if she is harmed, my mother will feel all of my rage.

"May I see them?" I said, sounding more like a whisper than I expected. "Not until you feel up to it dear, now rest a bit alright? If you need anything, let one of us know." I slowly nodded, answering both questions. "I'll be in the Lobby with Chansey, sleep well Alice Heart." Nurse Joy said contently as she and Chansey left the room. How in the world did she know my name? Did she know my family? I decided to think later and take her advice, hoping no more nightmares plague my mind, slowly shutting my eyelids and falling asleep shortly after.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling completely relaxed and refreshed. I leaned up and felt no pain or nausea through my body and slowly placed my feet on the ground, standing up, again, no pain. I smiled and looked over at a nearby window, seeing my reflection. My hair was pulled back in a pony tail tied with a black knotted silk. I was wearing a night gown of sorts, with nothing covering my arms except short sleeves. I scanned the room, seeing my clothes neatly folded and washed sitting on a counter next to the bed I was on. I took off the night gown and got dressed, yawning loudly, stretching my arms up to the ceiling.

I walked over to the door and opened it, going through the doorway and walking down the hall, into the main lobby. I saw Tyler playing with his Turtwig and Selena in what seemed to be tag, and moved my sight over to the figure sitting nearby, watching them. I was shocked to recognize the figure as my father, bags full of his belongings sitting on the floor next to him. I giggled and started walking over to them. Selena's eyes immediately went up, hearing my steps. She turned towards me, "Eevee!" She cried in happiness and ran towards me, causing everyone to turn and spot me. I opened my arms as Selena jumped into them, rubbing her head against my stomach. I saw Tyler running towards me and I quickly moved Selena onto my head, Tyler crashing into me with a crushing hug, I couldn't understand his extremely fast voice saying so many things at once. "OhmyArceusI'msogladyourokay~" was all I could make out of his rambling. "In English silly," I gently petted his head. "I was worried about you! I thought our friendship was over!" He cried out. "Now why would I let that happen you goof ball?" I laughed and we both stood up. Selena jumped back into my arms, snuggling against my stomach, loving my presence. My father walked over and smiled, "I'm sorry you got injured Alice," his deep voice said with regret. "It's fine now dad, you did your best." I said with gratitude. "Clair was arrested after attacking you and sent to prison for child abuse." Serves her right in my opinion. "Arceus knows how long she'll be there." I nodded, snapping back to reality. "Dad, are you on your way to Eterna City?" I asked my father. He just nodded and sighed to himself, "I have to go actually, I'm glad your ok Alice," he said, his voice full of concern and relief. Selena jumped out of my arms as my father wrapped his arms around me, I felt his warmth covering my body. He pulled away after a few moments, "well, I'll be off," he said. "Wait dad, there has to be a way for me to pay you back!" I said. He saved me and Selena from my mother, which is enough for me to say I owe him. "Just visit me when you arrive in Eterna is all I ask." He stated and left.

I sighed, and as soon as I turned to Tyler, he was off, rambling about a pokemon profession...oh crap the professor! Selena jumped into my arms as I thanked Nurse Joy for all the help she gave me and I ran out. My mother will not be a problem now at least, hopefully she won't cause anyone else any problems. Now to officially start my journey!

Sorry for the shortness!


	8. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Surprise

Guys I'm so sorry that i haven't posted anything for about 2 months now. Life has been...difficult lately, finals didn't help. But now I'm back and i have more ideas! Yay! Also I'm gonna try to be more constant and I'm going to post this story on a different site, but don't worry! Actually idk if i will but i can try. If you would like to check out the site, it's . Also, I have started a new story on (thank you Five Pies!)...which i have also stopped for a bit. And as always, thank you for the support you've given me and thank you for reading! Oh btw, for my absence, this chapter will be long and plot worthy i guess!

Many Thanks ~Striker

I walked outside, smelling the fresh air of Sandgem Town as I looked around. I spotted a blue roofed building but discarded checking the building out for a later time. Next I spotted what seemed to be a Laboratory. That had to be Rowan's lab, where else could it be? I saw a boy standing outside the building who seemed to be looking for someone, I recognized him as Andrew from the other day. Why does he seem off, like he doesn't want to be there at all? Whatever it is, it's weird and I don't like it at all.

I walked over toward him anyways, trying to be a bit optimistic. He noticed me and immediately was in front of me before i could even register he was there, "Hey! I've been waiting for you, I heard you got in an accident and Rowan wanted to talk to you. Come with me please." He turned around and walked towards Rowan's laboratory. Something about Andrew just seems...wrong, like the way you can smell a storm before it arrives or how the sky seems clear yet a storm is predicted later in the day.

I ignored the feeling and followed him to the door. "Now we just go inside and-" Andrew didn't get to finish as the door flu open and i hit the ground, Tyler standing above me. "Wha?! Oh! Its you Alice!" Andrew looked just as surprised as i was, except i was stunned, yeah this happens on a daily basis but it still scared me to death.

"That old guy... He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! It doesn't matter though, I'm out of here. See ya later Alice!" And off he went like a Buneary again. Where in the world did he have all that energy in him? I sighed and stood up, brushing myself off. Andrew looked at Tyler running off, then back at me, "...What was that about?!" I shrug, "is he always in a rush like that?" He asked me as the dust clouds from Tyler's running disappeared. "Pretty much, you get used to it...ish" I said, brushing dust off my bag. "Well...anyways, lets go on in." Andrew said as he walked inside. I don't have a choice i guess. I shut the door behind me as i went inside.

I walked with Andrew to Professor Rowan, who seemed to be stern and calm. I wonder how he does it. "Well well, look who's here, have you recovered Alice?" He asked. I could only answer with an excited nod. "May i see your pokemon?" He asked in the same manner. I took out Selena's pokeball from my bag and Selena appeared on my shoulder, exclaiming a loud, cute yawn. I love cute things and their cute voices, sue me. "This eevee seems to be rather happy." Selena nodded and licked my ear, "hey, not now silly." I tried not to laugh, Selena nuzzled my cheek as an apology. "Ahem," "opps, sorry sir." "As i was saying, when I first saw you two about to step into the tall grass without pokemon, i was shocked, astonished by foolhardy children." Gee thanks Professor. "But now, you've astounded me in a different way," I looked at him with a confused look, "what do you mean?" "Already, there's a bond between you and Selena, stronger than...anyways, i feel privileged to have met you Alice, I'm sure Selena feels the same." I looked at Selena, "eevee!" She seemed to smile and she licked my nose. "I'm glad your kind to pokemon, if you werent..." He looked down as if having a bad thought. "I understand." I tried to reassure him.

"Er-hem. Anyways," his voice boomed through the room. Seriously his voice was gonna blow my ear drums out. "Lets move on to the main topic. There is something i want you to do for me," he said, adjusting his tie. How do guys even wear those things, it seems like it chokes them to death. "First of all, i want to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in our region, Sinnoh. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the device known as the pokedex," his voice boomed, a wide smirk crossing my face. Is he seriously going to give me a pokedex?! I have dreamed of this day for the longest time and its finally here! "I want to give you a pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me?" Woah...thats a bit extreme for just me to complete...but how can i say no? "Yes i will sir!" I said with glee, trying not to scream to the heavens. "Good answer!" His voiced boomed yet again as he handed me a pokedex. I took it in my shaking hands and looked at it. "That Pokedex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter. Alice, i ask that you go everywhere in the region and meet every kind of Pokemon!" He held up his arms as if he was preaching. "Now go child, and complete the pokedex! Your grand adventure begins right now!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the lab. Selena hopped down into my arms and we left the lab in an awkward walk, i couldn't believe this was happening! I am finally a Pokemon trainer!

I opened the door and walked outside. Andrew was speaking to an orange and cream colored Pokemon at his feet, it seems like they were having an arguement. I get out my pokedex, being the curious devil girl i am, and scan the Pokemon in front of Andrew. "Hmm... Chimchar...a fire type. It seems to evolve into a dual typing, and has a playful nature usually. Well that makes sense." I slide the pokedex in my pocket and walk up to them. "...you can do better than that!" I heard him say as he spotted me. "Oh...hi Alice." He said with a growl. Ok now something is wrong with him. Whenever he's in front of people, he seemed nice. Yet now, he's arguing with his pokemon like it messed up horribly. What is Andrew's deal?

"Um...hi?" I said, confused, "whats going on?" Andrew brushed his nose and sighed, "Chimchar was getting bored and battled someone without me." Chimchar looked at me with worrying eyes. "Chim chimchar..." It whimpered. I set Selena down and petted the poor Pokemon, "It'll be ok Chimcha-" i was interrupted by a hard kick to my side. "Don't give him pity!" I heard Andrew scream as I hit the ground. Selena jumped in front of me and growled, getting in a pouncing position, anger lighting her eyes. Chimchar looked at me, scared to death, "Chim!" Andrew took out Chimchar's Pokeball, "return ungrateful monkey!" Andrew yelled, Chimchar tried to run but the red light hit it and disappeared immediately. "Oww...why Andrew..?" I asked, groaning in pain as I tried to stand. "Chimchar is not your Pokemon!" He yelled and tried to punch me. I dodged and slipped, catching myself before hitting the ground.

Why was this happening? This explains the way he was acting earlier but what is his problem? It's like he hates Pokemon and people for no reason, yet he works for the professor! I staggered to my feet, suddenly seeing Andrew trying to kick Selena. I felt anger swelling from the tip of my toes to the top of my head. What happened next surprised me even more.

Selena was attempting to stand her ground, but still she knew she was no match for Andrew. She jumped back a few meters, sensing a kick. When Andrew stepped one foot forward toward Selena, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and shocked the ground right in front of Andrew. All of us looked towards the direction the bolt came from, shocked expressions on our faces.

A Jolteon, its back spikes still sparking with electricity, growled toward Andrew, while a young girl who seemed surprisingly familiar to me stood next to the electric Pokemon, who seemed just as angry as i was. "Stay away from that Eevee you monster!" Her voice ran through my ears. Why was this girl so familiar? I kept asking myself that as Andrew cursed under his breath and ran off, being chased by bolts of electricity. "Thats enough Jolteon," The girl said as Andrew went out of sight. "Jolt!" The Pokemon instantly relaxed, the electricity disappearing on its back.

Now i could actually see the girl walked toward Selena. She had light blonde hair that was cut short, and the presence of calmness and matureness around her. The girl wore a yellow jacket with a white scarf around her neck with white cargo jeans on her legs. She had light blue eyes and a warming smile as she approached Selena. "Its ok Eevee, I won't hurt you," she said with a soothing tone in her voice. Jolteon laid down in the grass and waited. For an electric Pokemon, it seemed very patient unlike other electric Pokemon I know. Selena growled toward the girl at first, then she seemed to catch a familiar smell around her. Selena walked up to the girl and did something I was not expecting at all, let the girl pick her up and pet her. "See? I won't bite," she said in the same tone as before. Selena purred and looked at the girl in the eyes. "Now do you have an owner little Eevee?" She asked with a warming smile. Selena nodded and hopped out of her arms, running right to my side as I tried to stand. "So that's your trainer?" She looked at me with studying eyes. I looked up at her and it was right then I knew who had saved Selena and drew Andrew away. "It's you Elicia" I started to cry, my voice stuttering as tears of joy went down my cheeks. "Alice..." Elicia smiled, opening her arms for a hug. I felt energy swell in my legs as I jumped into her, feeling her arms wrap around me. "I've been so worried about you big sis," I somehow managed to say through my tears. "I've been worried about you Alice, trust me I know how you feel," Elicia hugged me tighter. I felt my heart beating fast within my chest, this happened so fast it just went faster it seemed. I felt my sister's warm corrupt my body, feeling a sense of home with her. I'm so glad she found me, it must be too good to be true but I don't care about that, if there was a Pokemon god out there, he'd be smiling right now.

So how's that for you guys? Expect more very soon! Also, if you have been waiting for a while, my bad! Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
